


Teddy Bear

by orphan_account



Series: Ron and Leslie Friendship and ship one-shots [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, rated for alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I think the tags really say it all.  Just Ron & Leslie drunken cuteness.





	Teddy Bear

Leslie and Ron had just arrived in Bloomington for a big meeting that they were supposed to go to the next day. Ron was dreading it, Leslie had been emailing him non stop about it, bouncing off the wall, and had already actually written several fanfictions about the meeting (something she didn’t usually do till afterwards). 

*** 

She collapsed on the bed of her motel room. She had just gotten off the phone after a long, heated, shouting filled conversation with her current boyfriend. She hated herself right now, she honestly just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She decided she should probably go have a drink. She stands out and starts to walk out the door before she realizes three reasons she is not going alone 1.) She’s Leslie fucking Knope, she’s got a lot more pride than to be some dirty loser drinking themselves to death in a motel bar. 2.)Having someone with her will definitely decrease her chances of getting hit on by sleazy morons she in no way wants to talk to. 3.) She’s not going to a bar in this crappy motel by herself, she is not a big fan of getting murdered.

She walks across the hall and bangs on the door. “We’re going to the bar.”, she shouts. Ron wordlessly emerges from inside and walks downstairs with her. When they get there she immediately plops down on a bar stool and asks for two whiskies. The bartender hands them each a glass.

“She meant two bottles.” Ron informs the bartender as Leslie nods in agreement.

***1 hour later***

“I bet you I can drink this whole bottle in five seconds.”, he says, holding up a bottle of beer.

“Ten bucks says you can.”

“Why would I bet against myself?”

“Doesn’t matter. Chug, chug, chug, chug!” His time is four seconds. “How do yo do that?” He just grins. “Whatever, you owe me ten dollars.”, she informs him. He digs into his pocket and hands her what he pulls out. “This is a receipt for two hundred dollars worth of screws from Food and Stuff.”, she says. He grins triumphantly, as though this absurd purchase is an accomplishment. 

 

***

 

They giggle while leaning on each other as they trudge drunkenly through the hall. “Dammit!” Ron exclaims.

“Whats wrong?”

“I forgot my key in my room.”

“Dummy.”

“Whatever, I can break this door down no problem. Wanna help?”

“How ‘bout you just come in my room idiot.” She opens the door to her room.

“Okay.” They both stagger in and immediately collapse on the bed. “Were you fighting with what’s-his-name again?”

“Yes. And his name is James, which, despite being the name of a Harry potter character is a really stupid name.”

“It is.”

“I think I’m gonna break up with him.”

“Good call.”

“Yeah. Besides, I don’t need a boyfriend, I have you. You’re way better than a boyfriend cause I don’t have to have sex with you.”

“Yep.”

“Besides, you act all tough but I know your secret. You’re a warm, fuzzy teddy bear.” She turns to face him and scoots in closer, nuzzling her head into his chest. He wraps his arm around her, because she’s his best friend, she’d do anything for him and he’d do anything for her. Even be her teddy bear for a little while.


End file.
